


Family Unlooked For

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: Heroes Are Villains [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don’t copy to another site, GFY, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 02:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20463176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: She doesn't know what to do with this strange sort of family her brothers have given her, now they've freed her from her prison. But she knows already she'd burn the universe to ash for them if they but asked.





	Family Unlooked For

She would tear the universe apart, given half an excuse. Tear it down and set it on fire for Asgard's sake.

How a pair of bright green eyes can hold her back, she doesn't know. A nephew that her father would never have given her the chance to meet. Brothers she had never had an inkling of the existance of until they had shattered the doors of her prison, and brought her to their home.

Brought her home and given her hospitality she had not expected. Offered to help her to bring her father to his knees for his crimes against her - and against her brothers. Like they had already done with their Midgardian enemies for what had been done to them.

Given her a place to call home, and a family to conquer all the realms for, something all unlooked for. A strange family, perhaps, and one she's still trying to puzzle out, but it works, she thinks.

Even if she still can't bring herself to bring pain to her little nephew, and knows that if he asks it, she will wait to make the universe run red with the blood of her enemies. Forever, if he asks her.

Hela turns away from the darkened room where the child sleeps, ignoring her metal-armed shadow as she stalks through the hallways of the great tower Thor and Loki had brought her to. She needs to ask them if the child had inherited Loki's magic, and that is what has caught her heart in its snares. Or if it is something Loki himself did.

She doesn't know what she'll do - who she'll be - if this isn't some spell.


End file.
